


Inhibitions Dropped

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alcohol warning, Drunk!Legends, F/F, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Ava is not happy about an inspection of the Bureau. It gets worse when the Legends show up drunk.





	Inhibitions Dropped

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked on my Tumblr: "Ok so there is this prompt floating around for legends of tomorrow where the bureau is under inspection and the legends show up drunk and with a dragon or something and Ava has to save the day and stop Gary from hyperventilating and hide everyone. Also Sara is flirting with her like mad and it is Distracting. Please please SOMEONE write this? -A hyperactive admirer"

“What do they mean that we’re under inspection?” Gary asks Ava.

“Apparently, since we have legal government ties, they are allowed to walk in here and make sure everything is… legal.”

“But we stop mammoths from destroying the future!” Gary says.

“The mainstream government does not know that. Remember, they think we are an agency dedicated to environmental protection,” Ava explains.

“Oh,” Gary says. “Are they here now?”

“They’re coming in about five minutes. We’re hiding all the time travel stuff.”

“Okay,” Gary says. “Wait, who is coming through then?”

Ava turns and groans loudly.

“What is Sara Lance and the merry band doing here?” Ava says angrily.

“I just wanted to see you,” Sara says. She throws her arm over Ava’s shoulder.

Ava pushes the arm off. “Are you drunk?”

“Maybe,” Sara says.

Ava turns to the rest of the team. “Why did you let her come here like this? Can’t you just take care of her?”

Amaya is the only one to look ashamed. “We all wanted to talk to you.”

“About?” Ava asks.

Gary interrupts. “Should I call someone, get them out of here before the inspection?”

“No,” Ava snaps. “I’m handling it.”

Nate walks to Ava and pokes her on the nose.

“We want to talk about Sara!” he says.

“Okay?” Ava says.

“Yeah. Now, you can call us nincompoops as much as you want, but we know. About you and Sara. And, no matter how incompetent you think we are, there’s like nineteen of us and one of you.”

“One, I don’t know what you’re talking about. There’s nothing going on between me and Sara.”

Zari snorts from behind Nate. 

Ava ignores her and continues. “Two, there are not nineteen of you.”

Nate looks around. “No, there’s nineteen. I can see nineteen.”

“Nate, you can barely count to nineteen sober,” Ray points out. Nate frowns and grabs his arm.

“And three,” Ava says loudly. “There are many Time Bureau agents. More of us than there are of you.”

“Okay, but. If you hurt Sara, not all of the pantsuit agents in the world will be able to save you,” Mick threatens.

“There are so many things wrong with what you all are saying, but we can deal with that later. For now, would you all please get back to your ship?”

“So you admit it’s ours, then?” Sara says. 

“Fine! Just go back,” Ava says.

“Why? Aren’t you happy to see me?” Sara whines.

“Yes. I mean, no, I’m not. But we have a government inspection in a few minutes, and we do not need the government finding you all drunk and disorderly!”

“Uh, Agent Sharpe?” Gary says.

“Not now!” Ava snaps.

“No, it’s important. The inspectors, they’re here!”

Ava almost panics. It’s too late to send them back, and neither she nor Gary keep their watches on during regular workdays. 

“Your face,” Sara says, laughing. 

“Shut up,” Ava says. She’s still going through her options. She could see if Ray could shrink all of them, but the last thing she needed was a bunch of drunk people where she couldn’t see them and would possibly step on them. If she had to, she could erase the inspectors’ memories, but that could get her into trouble with her bosses.

“Oh, uh, we forgot to mention something,” Leo says. He’s smirking, and Ava gets a distinct feeling that he didn’t forget at all.

“What is it?”

“There’s a dragon from the future in here somewhere.”

Ava shuts her eyes to process. “Where the hell did you get a dragon?”

“The future, obviously,” Zari says. Amaya bumps her with her shoulder and laughs.

“Okay, well, where is it?”

Mick shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“How did you lose a goddamn dragon?” Ava hisses. 

“Well, it’s one foot tall and very cute,” Nate says. “It’s so cute. It’s adorable.”

“Okay. I am going to lock you in the staff room, where you will stay in the walk-in fridge. Gary, you stay with them. Keep them quiet, don’t let anyone find out they’re there. Sara, you’re with me. We’re going to find the lizard. If this is some kind of prank, I’m going to destroy all of you.”

Ava drags Sara off. 

“You know, it would have made more sense to bring Amaya. Cuz, you know, she and animals. But you wanted me. I’m honored.”

“I didn’t want the team leader leading them into any more trouble. I wanted to cut the head off the snake.”

“Shh,” Sara says, putting her hand over Ava’s mouth. “You don’t want the dragon to hear you talking about stuff like that.”

“Can it fly?” Ava asks.

“It’s a dragon. Of course it can fly,” Sara says.

Ava looks up. 

“Uh, do you smell smoke?” Ava says.

“Yeah,” Sara says. She doesn’t seem particularly concerned.

Ava runs frantically, trying to find the source of the flame. She has to double back and grab Sara’s hand,

“You know, if you wanted to hold my hand, you could just ask,” Sara giggles.

Ava turns a sink on and grabs the burning container of old food.

“It smelled a lot worse than it is. I’ve told Gary to stop leaving his nasty food places,” Ava grumbles. She runs water on it.

“So, any ideas on how to catch it?” Sara asks. “Because I would be totally willing to stand on your shoulders to grab it. You have nice shoulders.”

“No. You’re drunk. You would fall off.”

Ava hears footsteps outside and freezes. She shoves Sara under a desk.

“And this is one of our offices,” a guide is telling the inspectors. “Oh, hi, Ms. Sharpe.”

“Hi,” Ava says. “I’m one of the ethics consultants here.”

She has no idea if that’s a real job, but she had to say something. 

She feels something drip onto her back and ignores it.

“What’s that smell?” one of the inspectors asks.

“Oh, a team-building exercise gone wrong. We tried out some group cooking. It didn’t work very well.”

The guide stares at Ava as the inspectors leave the room. “Next time you all do a teambuilding thing, I had better be invited. Also, you’re lucky they didn’t catch that you’re screwing Sara Lance under your desk.”

“I’m not- ugh!” Ava says. Her coworker leaves with a wink.

Sara’s head pops up from under the desk. She’s laughing.

“What?” Ava says.

“Uh, look behind you,” Sara says. 

Ava turns her head. All she can see is the rest of the room, as normal.

“Further.”

Ava refuses to turn her head any more, but then she smells it. It’s much worse than Gary’s burnt food. She can see the source on the back of her suit jacket.

“Did the dragon…” Ava starts.

“Yep,” Sara says. Ava slides the jacket down her arms and moves to throw it away from her. She reconsiders, and jumps on the desk. She uses it like a net to catch the dragon.

“There,” she says.

“We did it,” Sara says.

“What exactly did you do?” Ava asks.

“I didn’t draw attention to myself when I was under the desk,” Sara says.

“Yeah. I’ll take it, I guess. Follow me,” Ava says. She looks around the corners, one hand holding the squirming dragon, the other squeezing Sara’s arm.

They make it back to the fridge after a short detour to grab Ava’s watch. Gary looks like he’s ready to pass out by the time they get back. He’s leaning against the outside of the refrigerator door like he’s holding in a bomb blast.

“Agent, it was awful. One of the inspectors thought I was a cook and asked me to make him a sandwich, and somebody in the fridge threw a jar of spaghetti sauce out.”

“I got the dragon,” Ava says. “Would you let us in?”

Gary moves out of the way. The Legends are engaged in what appears to be a game of Spin the Bottle with a can of pineapple. It probably wasn’t a good idea to send them into the fridge, because they’ve eaten most of the kitchen supplies.

“Okay. Let’s put the pineapple down,” Ava says. Nate looks distraught.

“Or you can keep the pineapple. I don’t care,” Ava amends. Nate smiles. “I am going to get all of you through back to your ship. And then I am going to stay and babysit all of you until you’re hungover. I’m also changing Gideon’s settings to moderate your alcohol intake and not let you out of the ship while drunk unless it’s a real emergency.”

Mick starts protesting, but Ava pushes him through. The rest of the Legends follow.

“Okay. Now, we are going to take turns going to the bathroom like civilized adults. I’m going to start Gideon on repicating all the food you just ate. Then you are all going to put on pajamas and go to sleep. No drunk sex, no adventures, no funny business.”

“Would you say the word ‘sex’ again?” Sara requests.

“You can be the last one to use the bathroom,” Ava says. Sara pouts. “Anyone except Sara, you can go first.”

Leo prances off. Ava rolls her eyes and gets the rest of them in line, ignoring Nate and Ray’s pleas that they can both use the bathroom at the same time.

As the Legends go to bed, Ava gets glasses of water, buckets, and her best anti-hangover pill to set next to each of them.

“I knew it,” Sara says triumphantly. “You care about us. Even me.”

“Yeah, okay,” Ava says. She’s not lying, but she knows that Sara won’t remember a thing.

“So when you prohibited drunk sex, does that apply to drunk sex with you too?” Sara asks.

“Yes,” Ava says emphatically. “You can wait until the morning.”

“So you’re going to have sex with me in the morning?”

“If you can remember this conversation and aren’t too hungover to move, sure,” Ava says. 

“Ha. You have feelings,” Sara teases her.

“So do you,” Ava says. 

Sara smirks. “Yeah. Sober Sara had better be grateful that I asked you out for her.”

“You didn’t ask me out,” Ava says. 

“Close enough. But anyway, Sober Sara likes you too and wants to go on a date with you.”

“Mick is done in the bathroom. You should go now,” Ava says gently.

Sara winks at her. She can still barely walk, but she’s gorgeous anyway.

Ava puts a plastic bag in Sara’s bucket to line it. She can already hear someone violating the no drunk sex rule, but she just rolls her eyes.

“Next time they get wasted, they had better invite me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this fic! I wrote it fairly quickly, but I had a blast.


End file.
